1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or word processor, composed of a body portion having a display panel provided on the front face thereof and a key input portion linked to an end portion of the body portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of data processing apparatus is conventionally known that is composed of a body portion incorporating a basic circuit and having a display panel provided on the front face thereof and a key input portion linked to the body portion. Some of this type of data processing apparatus are designed to allow themselves to be brought into one of the following three states:
(1) a state in which the key input portion is so located as to cover the display panel face, i.e. the state in which the data processing apparatus is conveniently stored or transported;
(2) a state in which, as compared with the state (1) above, the body portion is rotated up (unfolded) so as to allow the display panel face to face the operator, i.e. the state in which the data processing apparatus is used with the key input portion attached to the body portion; and
(3) a state in which, as compared with the state (2) above, the key input portion is detached from the body portion and an additional support member is attached to the body portion so that the body portion will be supported stably even then, i.e. the state in which the data processing apparatus is used with the key input portion detached from the body portion.
A conventional example of a data processing apparatus that can be brought into one of the states (1) to (3) described above is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H5-313786.
However, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H5-313786 mentioned above, when the state of the data processing apparatus is changed from the state (1) above to the state (2) above, and further from the state (2) above to the state (3) above, to achieve stable support of the body portion even with the key input portion detached therefrom, it is necessary to insert a support member into a hole or holes formed in the rear face of the body portion. This not only demands extra operation steps but also leads easily to loss of the support member if it drops out.
Moreover, it is necessary to form, in the rear face of the body portion, a recessed portion in which the support member is kept when retracted and a hole or holes into which it is inserted. This inevitably increases the thickness of the body portion and thus spoils the portability and storability thereof.
Moreover, to permit the support member to support the body portion at a desired angle, it is necessary to design a complicated structure, for example, having a hole or holes that are so formed as to allow the support member to be inserted therein at a number of angles.
Furthermore, the size of the key input portion is made substantially identical with that of the body portion, and thus the former becomes larger as the latter becomes larger. This not only spoils the portability of the key input portion but also creates unnecessary space therein.
Moreover, as the body portion becomes larger, it becomes less stable in the state (3) above and is thus more prone to topple down when subjected to vibrations or a shock.
An object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus that can be brought into one of the states (1) to (3) described above without requiring any extra support member, without requiring any extra portion to keep or insert such a member in, and thus without requiring a body portion to be made thicker and that nevertheless achieves stable support of the body portion in a simple structure.
To achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, a data processing apparatus is provided with: a body portion incorporating a basic circuit and having a display panel provided on the front face thereof; a support portion rotatably linked to an end portion of the body portion; a key input portion detachably linked to an end portion of the support portion; and a communication portion for communicating data entered in the key input portion to the body portion on a cordless basis when the key input portion is detached from the support portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a data processing apparatus is provided with: a body portion incorporating a basic circuit and having a display panel provided on the front face thereof; a support portion rotatably linked to an end portion of the body portion; and a key input portion detachably linked to an end portion of the support portion. Here, the data processing apparatus can be brought into any one of the following three states: a first state in which the support portion together with the key input portion linked thereto covers the face of the body portion on which the display panel is provided; a second state in which, as compared with the first state, the support portion together with the key input portion linked thereto is placed on a flat surface and the face of the body portion on which the display panel is provided is rotated up so as to face an operator; and a third state in which, as compared with the second state, the key input portion is detached from the support portion and the support portion is rotated backward so as to be placed on the flat surface behind the body portion.